


Shoah by QuantumLobster

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Religion, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does evil last forever?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoah by QuantumLobster

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[Shoah](viewstory.php?sid=486) by [QuantumLobster](viewuser.php?uid=678)

 

  
Summary: "Does evil last forever?"  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Crowley  
Genres:  Spiritual/Religious  
Warnings:  Angst (mild)  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 101 Read: 165  
Published: 17 Jan 2011 Updated: 17 Jan 2011

Shoah by QuantumLobster

 

A line of gray, despairing men stand at a barbed-wire topped fence under a gray sky, the ground gray with filthy snow, the air gray with ash.

The horror of hell on earth has given these doomed men the ability to see the preternatural.

The Being, who stands with them, silent and morose, slouches against surrendering to the ineffable despair of mortals.

One man turns, unsurprised by the imagined susurration of invisible wings.

"Does evil last forever?" he asks.

Eyes, hidden by a filthy cap, look down at a yellow star on a tattered shirt. "No, it doesn't," answers Crowley.

 

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=486>


End file.
